


Operation Sweet Tooth

by tuesday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flash Fic, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure," Castiel asked, licking the juice running down his forearm, "this is the proper way to eat peaches?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoist/gifts).



> Written for echoist for the prompt "Dean/Cas; Cas being introduced to some sort of food he's never tried before. Anything from G-rated cuteness to smut (dunno how you feel about food!porn) would be delightful. :)" in my [one night only flash fic extravaganza](http://everysecondtuesday.dreamwidth.org/73260.html).

Dean was a pervert and retroactively earning his time in Hell, but he really couldn't bring himself to care.

"Are you sure," Castiel asked, licking the juice running down his forearm, "this is the proper way to eat peaches?"

"Absolutely," Dean said, carefully memorizing the red of Castiel's tongue sliding against his pale skin, his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows and coat and suit jacket discarded on Dean's bed.

Sam had abandoned them by the second item on the list, but not before shooting Dean one final look that said, _I am judging you so hard right now_ and _You owe me for not putting a stop to this_ and _I am totally getting a second motel room far, far away from yours_.

"Next," Dean said, his voice embarrassingly hoarse, "I'm going to introduce you to ice cream."

Castiel dropped the peach pit in the trash can next to his chair, then stood and skirted around the table to stand by Dean. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he used his _Why must you be awkward about this_ tone as he said, "Dean, if you want to have sex with me, you only have to ask."

Dean stared.

"I'll say yes," Castiel said bluntly, like he thought Dean wasn't getting it.

"Um," Dean said eloquently.

(When Dean got his act together enough to kiss Castiel, he tasted faintly of whipped cream, peaches, and strawberries. Operation Sweet Tooth was a resounding success.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Operation Sweet Tooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541700) by [margi_lynn (majoline)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn)




End file.
